2 years later
by rosebud171
Summary: In this Stoked story 12 new comers come to Surfers Paradise. Enjoy the story :  oh P.S. on June 24th was my 15th birthday.


2 years later

Hey guys in Stoked fanfic almost everyone's getting ready for college and it's summer 2011. 12 new comers come to Surfers Paradise let's meet them. Roxanne(Rocky for short), Stefani, Cece, Alley, Ashley, Tai Li, Kimi, Avery, Abbey Joan(A.J. for short), Cory, Lizzie & Kayley. Here's where there from

Rocky-Mexico city, Mexico

Stefani-Moscow, Russia

Cece-Tokyo, Japan

Alley-London, England

Ashley-Warsaw, Poland

Tai Li-Beijing, China

Kimi-Seoul, South Korea

Avery-San Juan, Puerto Rico

A.J.-China town, New York

Cory-Clinton, Wisconsin

Lizzie-Forks, Washington

Kayley-Los Angles, California

Oh yeah Cory's a girl just in case you get confused. On with the story.

Rocky's POV

I got off the whale bus with my stuff, it was the first day of summer and I couldn't wait to work at Surfers Paradise Resort. I walked in and it was so big. Then I saw 11 other girl's who looked about my age. I walked up to them and waited for the manger. "Hola". I greeted to the Native American girl in front of me (Cory). "Hey I'm Cory". She said. "I'm Roxanne but everyone calls me Rocky". I said.

"Ni Hao I'm Tai Li". She greeted. "Nice to meet you chica". Rocky greeted. "I'm Abbey Joan but everyone calls me A.J." The Chinese girl greeted. "Hey I'm Kayley". She greeted P.S. Kayley's a cat she's half human half cat. "Woah you're a cat". Lizzie said shocked. "Yeah I am by the way this isn't a costume". Kayley said a little annoyed. "Sorry I've just never seen a teenage cat girl before". Lizzie said. "That's alright I get that a lot". Kayley said smiling. "I'm Lizzie by the way". She greeted. "My names Stefani". She said with her Russian accent. "Sup I'm Alley". Alley said with her British accent. "My names Cece". She said. "I'm Kimi". She greeted. "Names Avery". She greeted. Ashley doesn't speak English she speaks Polish but in the middle she'll speak English. "Jestem Ashley". She said. (I'm Ashley). "Hola Ashley, I'm guessing you don't speak English". Rocky said. "She's speaking Polish". Lizzie said.

"Good morning ladies you must be the new summer staff". Bummer said. "You're Rocky Lopez, Stefani Murdock, Cece Takata, Alley Prince, Ashley Pawlak, Tai Li Long, Kimi Yoon, Avery Cinca, A.J. Chang, Cory Hunter, Lizzie Harb, & Kayley Bazhunaishvili". Bummer said going threw the list he has on his clip board. "Oh Ashley I was told you can't speak English". Bummer said. Ashley nodded yes. "But can you understand"? Bummer asked. Ashley nodded yes, she can understand English but she just can't speak it. "Okay then everyone follow me". Bummer said to the girl's. Cece couldn't help but cry a bit even though she just moved here she and her family left there home in Japan. Because of what happened in March. The Tsunami and earth quake/nuclear explosion she lost half her house and there broke. That's why she has this job. "Cece what's wrong"? Avery asked. "Well you know the earth quake that happened in Japan a few mouth's ago"? She asked. "Yeah". Avery answered. "I lost half my house and my parents and I lefted everything behind to come here and were broke". Cece said crying a river. "Don't worry everything will be alright you'll see". Avery said hugging her. "Your right". Cece said smiling a bit and Avery wiping her tears with her fingers. "Come on let's go". Avery said.

Cory was singing to herself _Determinate _from the Disney Channel movie_ Lemonade Mouth_. "_Gotta turn your world into a dance floor, Determinate, Determinate". "Push until you can't and then they'll demand more, Determinate, Determinate"._ Cory sang to herself. "Pay attention". Bummer said. "At Surfers Paradise you'll work maybe some surfing but work hard, if you don't heads will roll". Bummer said. "He's scary". Kimi said. "I'm with you love". Alley said. Ashley remembered a song from the movie _Pocahontas, _colors of the wind only in Polish. Since she can't sing it in English she'll sing it in Polish.

"_Ty masz mnie za gtupia dzikuske". "Lecz choc caty swiat zwiedzites". Zjezdzites wzdtuz I wszerz, I madry jestes tak". "Ze az stow podziwu brak, dlaczego powiedz mi tak mato wiesz"? "Mato wiesz, na ladzie gdy rozgladasz sie ladujac". "Chcesz wszystko miec na wtasnosc, nawet gtaz"._

"_A ja wiem ze ten gtaz ma takze dusze, lmie ma I zaklety w sobie czas". "Ty myslisz ze sa ludzmi tylko ludzie, Ktorych ludzmi nazywac chc twoj swiat". "Lecz jesli pojdziesz tropem moich braci, Dowiesz sie najwiekszych prawd". "Najswietszych praw, czy wiesz czemu wilk tak wyje w ksiezycowa noc"? "I czemu rys' tak zeby szczerzy rad"?_

"_Czy powtorzysz te moldie co z gor ptyna"? "Barwy ktore kolorowy niesie wiatr, pobiegnij ze mna lesnych duktow szlakiem". "Sprobujmy jagod petne stonca dni, zanurmy sie w tych skarback niezmierzanch niezmierzonych, I choc raz o ich cenach nie mow mi". "Ulewa jest ma siostra strumien- bratem". "A kazdy z zywych stworzen to moj druh". "Jestesmy potaczonym z soba swiatem, A natura ten krag zycia wprawia w ruch". "Do chmur kazde drzewo sie pnie, Skad to wiedziec masz"? _

"_Skoro scinasz je, to nie tobie ptak sie zwierza w ksiezycowa noc". "Lecz ludziom wszelkich ras I wszelkich wiar, chtonacym te moldie co z gor ptyna". "Barwy ktore kolorowy niesie wiatr, mozesz zdobyc swiat". "Lecz to bedzie tylko swiat". "Tylko swiat, nie barwy ktore nisie wiatr"._ Ashley sang. "Wow that was great chica". Rocky said. "Cool I could sing Disney songs in Lebanese languages". Lizzie said. "Your Lebanese"? A.J. asked. "Yep". Lizzie said. "Hey cool I could sing a few Disney song's in Mandarin and Cantonese Chinese which are Part of your world, Poor unfortunate souls, Colors of the wind & I'll make a man out of you". Tai Li said. "I can sing I'll make a man out of you in Mandarin not Cantonese its hard". A.J. said. "The song I could sing in a different language is Kiss the Girl in Italian cause I'm part Italian but I'm Albanian". Kayely said. "I could sing Sally's Song in Russian". Stefani said. "Okay enough with the Disney songs in different languages"! Bummer said. "Here's your jobs, Rocky, & Kimi-Waitress, Stefani-Life Guard".Bummer said. "Avery, A.J., Cory, & Kayley-Maid, Alley, Ashley, & Tai Li-Pool cleaners, Cece-Surf Teacher & Lizzie-Golf Course". Bummer said going threw the list. "Get your uniforms and move it"! Bummer ordered.

In the D.R. Kimi was singing Part of your world in Korean while washing dishes. "_Igeosjombwa singihaji ". naega moeun geosi daedanhaji". "Naega bujaraneun geon amudo moreuji". "Igeosjombwa sinbiropgo areumdaun igeol bonoramyeon"."Neon ireohge malhalgeol eojjeom modu negeoni". "Naneun huihanhan geosdeuldo issji aju jingwihan goldongpumdo". "Bogosipji anhni"? "Aju manhginhajiman, Ireohge maeumi oerowo". "Saramdeul saneuden etteolkka"? "Hwanhagessji". "Chumeul chuneun aein". "Georedanineun geol mworago dariga naegeneun eopsji maeil doradanigopa". "Mwora geureoji"?_

"_Geori". "Georeogaga ttwigido hae". "Jeo haesbit arae eodiseodeun jayuroi saragari jeogoseseo". "Jeo bakkeuro nagaryeomyeon eotteohge hana". "Badagyeoten biccnan morae taeyangarae". "Banjjagil ttaen jayuropge noraehae". "Sumanheun saram beulgeoupge chumeul chumyeo noraehane". Saramdeul aneun geol allyeojwo". "Gunggeumhangeon modu mutgo". "Buri mwoya". "Ige eotteohdagu"? "Tteugewo". "Waenji igeon sinbirowo". "Maeumi kkeureodajuneun daero jayuroi gago sipeo jeogoseuro"._ Kimi sang. "Oh….my….God…..that was so pretty". Emma said. "Is that part of your only in Korean"? Jayla asked. "Um hm". Kimi said. "Are you from North or South Korea"? Candy asked. Candy changed these passed 2 years she wore a black shirt with a skull on it with green fishnet sleeve's, black choker with a dog tag, olive green jeans with a triangle shaped ripped on the side of them, Black high tops, & short hair with a magenta high light. Candy's 17 now. "I'm Seoul, South Korea and I just moved here". She said. Jayla has also changed she wore a black beanie hat, black eyeliner, long black arm warmers, red plaid ripped jeans, black boots, blue high lights, black lip stick, & a black tank top. She looked a lot like Tina Cohen-Chang sometimes when Jayla's out and about people run up to her and mistaken her for Jenna Ushkowitz who play's Tina.

"I like that version in Korean". Jamelia said. "Thanks". Kimi said. "Do you have any beaches in Seoul"? Emma asked. "Well we have a river it's not for surfing only for swimming." Kimi said. "Is surfing fun"? Kimi asked forgetting how fun is was. "Of course it's fun Kimi". Emma said. "Yeah it's super fun". Niki said. "I have a surf board but I don't use it because there's no beach close to us plus I've haven't done it in a long time". Kimi said. "Well put that board in good use cause after work it's surfing time". Emma said.

At the beach with Stefani she finds one of the kids drowning in the water, it's one of the Marvin twins oh crap how will this turn out? "Help I can't swim"! He said. "Don't worry I'm coming save you"! Stefani said diving in the water. Stefani swam out to sea to save one of the Marvin twins. She carried him to shore but things are about to get ugly. "You okay little guy"? Stefani asked smiling so sweetly. "Get off me you stupid girl"! He said screaming his lungs out. "I was just trying to help". Stefani said frowning. "Well don't get away from my boy"! Mrs. Marvin screamed. "What's your problem"? Stefani asked.

"Our problem is you for being a nosy, little bitch". Mr. Marvin said. "I just saved your kids life". Stefani said getting mad. "Go back to where you came from no one wants you here"! Mrs. Marvin yelled. They walked off leaving Stefani confused and hurt she'd just saved a life. Why would someone hate her for that? "I'm sorry". Stefani said crying. "Don't worry about them there just a bunch of slobs who just suck". Kristen said. Kristen's also changed to she a long red jacket with a choker, black tank top, black skirt, black medium height boots & a blood red butterfly necklace with her red and black Goth make up plus she'd just turn 18 in March and finished high school and is going to College. "Yeah I agree". Reef said.

"I'm Kristen and this is Leslie but everyone calls him Reef". Kristen greeted. "Hi there cutie". Reef said. Stefani just giggled. "I'm Stefani". She greeted. Later with Lizzie at the golf course she was busy looking at the sky. Lizzie was happy that she's in a place where's its sunny and clear. Back in Forks it's cold and rainy with a chance of strong winds. It felt like _Twilight_ back there. "Hey there I'm Holly". Holly greeted. "I'm Lizzie". She greeted. "Wanna a True Blood"? Lizzie asked. "True Blood"? Holly asked. "Yeah it's a drink based on the show it's a blood orange sugar drink it's really good". Lizzie said. "I've heard of the show but I haven't had the drink". Holly said. Lizzie gave Holly a True Blood drink and Holly thought it was awesome since there were no people at the golf course, both of them jammed out to _Glee's Do you wanna touch me_ sang by Gwyneth Paltrow.

Holly

Do you touch? Do you wanna touch there? Where? There? Yeah.

Lizzie

Yeah oh yeah oh yeah.

"What are you girls doing"? Bummer asked. "We were uh". Holly said trying to get worlds to come out. "Were dancing and drinking True Blood". Lizzie said. "Well keep it down". Bummer said. "That was weird". Holly said. "Yeah". Lizzie said. Later with Tai Li, Alley and Kayley were taking a walk and they happen to find the office beach. "So what's Alley short for"? Kayley asked. "Nothing really why"? Alley asked. "Well since your from London I thought Alley was short for Alison or Alice". Kayley said. "No my names not short for anything love". Alley said. "Wow look at this". Tai Li said. "What a beautiful beach it's big, wide, & no crowd surfers or crazy old dudes". Tai Li said. "It's amazing". Alley said. "I've never been to a beach this big before". Kayley said. The girls began to play in the water but Ripper, Lance, Kelly and Ty were watching them. "No they found the Office beach"! Kelly said with anger. "Relax Kell". Ty said. "I won't relax those betties ruined our surf"! Kelly screamed. Mean while on the beach A.J., Cory, and Ashley were sitting on the beach talking. Ashley just listened. "Since your Native American are you related to Pocahontas or Sacajawea"? A.J. asked. "No but that would be cool". Cory said.

"My Native culture comes from my family members from the 1600's, They were the Tabeaky Tribe". Cory said. "They lived in Ohio, they hunted and made weapons". Cory said. "How do you say hello in tribe language"? A.J. asked. "Wingapo but there's lots of them". Cory said. "What about you"? Cory asked. "I'm Mandarin, Chinese but my Mom's family came from Vietnam and my Dad's family came from China". A.J. said. "In the 1900's my great, great uncle Hun Le was in the Chinese army". A.J. said. "Did he make it"? Cory asked. "I don't know". A.J. said. Ashley thought all this stuff was interesting even thought she's Polish her Mother's Swedish and her Father's Hungarian but most of his family's from Poland. "To jest bardzo ciekawe". Ashley said. (This is very interesting) A.J. and Cory don't know Polish so there just asking what's she's saying. "Are you saying that all this is interesting"? Cory asked. "Tak". Ashley said. (Yes) "Jestes by z Ameryki"? Ashley asked. (Are you to from America?) "Are we from America? Yeah we are". A.J. said she knew a little of Polish. "So Ashley what's it like in Poland"? A.J. asked. "Jest bardzo maly, ale to mile I fajne". Ashley said. (It's very small but it's nice and cool) "Interesting". Cory said. Mean while after a day

of giving grumpy old kook's food it's time to surf. Emma, Fin, Niki, Kristen, & Reef were about to teach Kimi how to surf. "Alright Kimi first say some things about yourself". Emma said. "Well I'm from Seoul, South Korea, I take gymnastics, I can speak Korean, I uh um can do a back flip with no hands for 5 minutes". Kimi said. "Can you surf with those long legs"? Reef asked. "Haven't done it in a while". Kimi said. "Well your gonna now". Fin said. "Hey can you a sentence in Korean"? Niki asked. "Naneun seoping-eul joh-ahae geugeos eun jaemi iss-eoyo". Kimi said. "What does that mean"? Reef asked. "It means I like to surf it's fun". Kimi said. "How do you say Surfers Paradise Resort"? Kristen asked. "Seopeo ui nag-won Lijoteu". Kimi said. "What about Sunset Beach"? Niki asked. "Seonses Bichi". Kimi said. "How about…"? Kristen asked but got cut off by Emma. "Okay enough Korean school let's get to surf teaching". Emma said. At first Kimi was having some trouble with the waves but finally she got it. "Come Kimi you can do it". Niki said. "Paddle, paddle, paddle and pop up"! Fin shouted. Kimi poped up and finally got it she couldn't believe how fun this was, Kimi hasn't done this in a long time. "Way to go Kim". Emma said high fiving her. "Thanks". Kimi said. Ashley was at the staff house she was trying to speak English. "Musze powiedziec cos w jezyku angielskim". Ashley said. (I have to say something in English) "Hej wiem". Ashley said. (Hey I know). Ashley looked in her Polish to English Dictionary and found all the words she had to say. "Hi Emma". Ashley said in English. "Hi Ashley….you just spoke English". Emma said shocked. "Yeah I did". Ashley said. "I have a Polish to English Dictionary and I looked through half of this and thought it over". Ashley said. "Well that's great". Fin said.

In the staff house Violet and Jayla were listening to _On the floor by Jennifer Lopez._

"_Dance the night away live your life and stay young on the floor". "Dance the night away grab somebody drink a little more". "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la, tonight we goin' be it on the floor". "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la, tonight we goin' be it on the floor". "I know you got it clap your hands on the floor and keep on rocking". "Rock it up on the floor if up on the floor". "If you're a criminal kill it on the floor". "Steal it quick on the floor on the floor". _The radio said.

Emma sorta didn't like J-Lo and she wasn't crazy about this song but Violet loves it. "This song really knows how to make me dance". Violet said dancing. "Me to". Jayla said dancing. "J-Lo is so hot guy". Broseph said. "You realize she's like in her 40's or something". Emma said. "Whatever guy". Broseph said. "Violet how could you even like this song"? Emma asked. "Because it's catchy". Violet said taking a sip of her Rock star energy drink. "Uh! Violet". Emma said. "What"? Violet asked. "Why are you still drinking energy drinks"? Emma asked. "There really good I can't help it". Violet said. "Mom said I should help you drink other things like Vitamin Water". Emma said. "Sigh I don't know". Violet said. "Hey everyone free hotdogs with the extra porky flavor for all". Reef said. "What's wrong Kayley don't like meat"? Reef asked. "Are you on a diet"? Lo asked. "No I'm Jewish I can't eat pork". Kayley said. "Why"? Reef asked. "It's part of my religion". She said. "Since your Jewish were a few of your family members put in the Jewish camps"? Lo asked. "Lo"! Fin said. "It's okay and yeah my grandpa's dad was in put in there, if he lived he would be like 104". Kayley said. "What happened"? Niki asked. "He was cleaning the bath tub but when he was done one of the Nazi parties found him and shot him in the face because it wasn't clean enough". Kayley said. "Wow that was messed up". Emma said. "I know". Kayley said. "What do you do for Hanukkah"? Fin asked. "My Aunt, Uncle, and my grand parents fly in from Jerusalem and then half my family come in from Alabania and we have a traditional Jewish dinner and we do traditional Jewish dance where we carry someone who sits in a chair and we dance and sing". Kayley said. "That sounds fun". Holly said. "When my grandma visits from India we go to a very special Hindi restaurant". Holly said. "Cool". Jayla said.

After a long day everyone was getting ready for dream land. "What do think of the new comers"? Niki asked. "I think there cool". Tonya said. "Me to". Kristen said. "I kinda feel bad for Cece". Kristen said. "Why"? Niki asked. "The earthquake in Japan". Kristen said. "Oh". She said. "I know what we can do, we can sell that beach in a bottle perfume for 3.00 dollars". Tonya said. "Hey that won't be a bad idea. What do you think Kristen"? Niki asked. "That's a great idea but would Bummer go with it"? Kristen asked. "I can handle that". Jayla said. "How"? Tonya asked. "You that scene in Glee where Tina dresses up like as a vampire and scares Principal Higgins to wear her Lady Gaga clothes for Glee club"? Jayla asked. "Yeah". They said. "Maybe I could dress up like a vampire and scare Bummer into selling perfume for Japan". Jayla said. "You'd make a sexy vampire". Jamelia said kissing Jayla on the cheek. "Or you could ask". Niki said. "But what's the fun in the that"? Jayla asked. "Plus he would never say yes". She said. "True". Kristen said. "Okay if he doesn't say yes then you could dress up a vampire and scare him". Tonya said. "Sweet". Jayla said. "Okay this works". Niki said.

THE END what'd ya think? Oh P.S. I had to go on Google for Ashley because I don't speak Polish. 


End file.
